Hi My Sweetheart
by Animelouz 1412
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki cowok polos, yang selalu ditindas oleh 'Perempuan Iblis' Request by Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon.
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo jangan pergi!" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik.

"Sudahlah, Kaien. Biarkan dia pergi. Dia sudah dewasa. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri." ucap perempuan berkulit hitam.

"Walaupun dia sudah dewasa, kita tetap harus menjaganya!" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam, Kaien Kurosaki, berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Dia sudah berumur 20 tahun!" kata perempuan itu lagi, sambil menarik tangan Kaien.

"Kita sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibu, bahwa kita akan menjaganya!" tungkas Kaien.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar! Aku sudah 20 tahun, Kak. Aku tidak perlu kau awasi lagi." ucap Ichigo tegas.

"Tapi, Ichigo-"

"Sudah ya! Aku akan ke Tokyo. Selamat tinggal semuanya~~" Ichigo berlari menuju mobil pribadinya.

"I-ICHIGOO!" teriak Kaien.

* * *

_**Hai, semuanya. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku tinggal di rumah mewah dengan kedua kakakku. Yoruichi Kurosaki, kakakku yang kedua. Dia orang yang mandiri, biasanya aku selalu curhat padanya. Sedangkan kakakku yang pertama, Kaien Kurosaki. Dia sangat suka memanjakanku sejak kecil dan over protective. Oiya, umurnya 35 tahun tapi belum menikah. Orangtuaku telah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Hi, My Sweetheart**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

_**'Ahaai~~ Akhirnya aku bisa ke Tokyo sendirian tanpa dijaga oleh siapapun. Kira-kira, Tokyo itu seperti apa ya? Ahh.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai sana.'**_

Ichigo pun terlelap dalam tidurnya. Memimpikan hal indah yang membuatnya bahagia. Dalam mimpinya, ia mendengar suara Kaien yang memanggil-manggil namanya. "Ichigoo! Ichigooo!"

Ichigo langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah.. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suaranya Kaien? Bukankah dia ada dirumah?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"La..Lalu kenapa suaranya begitu dekat denganku?" Kemudian Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela mobil. Dilihatnya, Kaien menempel ketat di jendela mobilnya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya, Ichigo terpaksa membiartkan sang kakak ikut dengannya.

"Ichigo, aku akan ikut denganmu ke Tokyo. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri ke tempat yang belum kau ketahui." ujar Kaien tegas_**.**_

"Tapi, Kak.. Aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri."

"Tidak boleh. Tetap tidak boleh. Aku suda berjanji pada orangtua kita, bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu." ujar Kaien.

"Iya sih.. Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh menolak. Ikakku-san, cepatkan mobilnya." suruh Kaien.

**Bandara Narita.**

Ichigo menunggu Kaien membeli tiket pesawat. Di belakang tempat duduknya, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang membaca puisi. Ichigo menengok ke arah sang pemilik suara, namun wajah sang pemilik suara tidak terlihat.

_**'Indah sekali suaranya... Seperti Guardian Angel...'**_

Tanpa sengaja, seseorang menabraknya.

**-Someone's POV-**

"Terima kasih tealh membacakan puisi ini untukku." kata seorang kakek.

"Sama-sama. Aku suka dengan puisi ini." ujar Rukia seraya memberikan puisi tersebut pada sang kakek.

"Istriku sangat suka puisi ini." kata kakek mengakhiri percakapannya. Rukia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, Rukia bergegas menuju ke pesawat. Ditengah itu, ia menemukan secarik tiket dengan nama Ichigo Kurosaki.

_**'Indah sekali suaranya... Seperti guardian angel...'**_

"Ichigo, ayo kita ke pesawat."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Ichigo, kemarikan tiketmu."

"Ini." kata Ichigo sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

"Ini bukan tiket! Tiketmu mana?" Kaien khawatir seketika.

"Aaa.. Mungkin tadi terjatuh."

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkannya? Kita harus mencarinya sampai dapat! Atau, kau tak bisa ke Tokyo." ujap Kaien marah.

"A..."

**'Ditemukan tiket dengan nama Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagi yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dimohon menuju Ruang Informasi. Atas perhatiannya, terimakasih.**

Cepat-cepat Kaien dan Ichigo bergegas menuju Ruang Informasi.

**-Ruang Informasi-**

"Permisi. Saya pemilik tiket yang hilang tersebut." ujar Ichigo pada petugas.

"Bisakah anda memberikan kartu identitas anda?" pinta sang petugas.

"Oh, Ini. Silakan." Kaien menyerahkan kartunya.

"Benar. Ini milik anda."

"Terimakasih."

Sesampainya di Tokyo, Kaien dan Ichigo langsung menuju Universitas Tokyo. Universitas Tokyo merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang. Maka tidak heran Ichigo memilih universitas ini untuk meneruskan pendidikannya.

Di depan halaman universitas, ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang berseliweran kesana sini menuju ruang kelasnya atau hanya berjalan-jalan. Ichigo dan kakaknya menuju tempat pendaftaran. Disana telah dipenuhi oleh para calon mahasiswa baru yang sedang mendaftarkan diri.

Ichigo berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang yang mau mendaftar.

"Nama anda?" tanya petugas di tempat pendaftaran.

"Ichigo Kuro-"

"Ichi Shirosaki. Namanya Ichi Shirosaki." sahut Kaien.

"Oh baiklah. Ini berkas anda." kata sang petugas.

"Terimakasih."

"Hei, kenapa kau mengganti namaku dengan seenaknya?" kata Ichigo tidak terima.

"Ssst..Kecilkan suaramu. Kau harus menyembunyikan identitas aslimu dengan menyamar sebagai orang yang miskin. Ingat itu. " kata Kaien sambil berbisik, menjauh dari keramaian.

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa?" Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Di kampus ini, banyak perempuan yang suka mengencani laki-laki kaya sepertimu. Lalu jika kau sudah tak punya uang lagi, mereka akan meninggalkanmu." jelas Kaien dengan serius.

"Jadi begitu. Tapi, kenapa namanya jelek sekali?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Ichi Shiro adalah kartun kesukaanmu saat kecil. Kau selalu menirukan gerakannya"

"Iya."

"Baguslah kalau sudah mengerti." ucap Kaien.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali ke Karakura." ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu ke dormmu dahulu, baru aku pulang." jelas Kaien seraya berjalan menuju dorm Ichigo.

"A..Apa? Ayolah.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi." protes Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bila nanti kau tersesat? Kau tak pernah pergi sendirian." jelas Kaien khawatir.

"Eehm.."

"Sudah, ayo pergi."

* * *

**At Apartement.**

**Tok Tok Tok.** Kaien dan Ichigo mengetuk pintu apartemen. Kemudian, dua orang laki-laki membukakan pintu. Dengan ramah, mereka menyambut Kaien dan Ichigo.

"Silakan masuk." kata kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kaien.

"Hei, kau murid pindahan ya?" tanya mereka.

"Iya. Namaku Ichigo Kuro-"

"Ehm!" sela Kaien.

"Maksudku Ichi Shirosaki." kata Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Ichi, dia ayahmu ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan dia-"

" Apa aku setua itu?" kata Kaien tidak terima dibilang ayahnya Ichigo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ini kakaknya Ichi." jelas Kaien bangga.

"A-Apaaa?" seru kedua laki-laki itu.

"Iya, begitulah~~"

Sementara mereka bertiga sedang bercakap-cakap, Kaien sedang asik melihat-lihat seisi apartemen. Ia mengamati satu per satu barang-barang yang ada disana.

"Tempat tidurnya kecil sekali. Lebih besar tempat tidur di rumah kita. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di tempat sekecil ini." ujar Kaien tanpa sengaja membeberkan identitasnya.

"Eh? Kalian orang kaya ya?" tanya kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah, tidak. Kami bukan orang kaya. Kami orang yang sangat miskin sekali." jelas Ichigo berbohong.

"Tapi, tadi kata kakakmu, tempat tidurmu lebih luas dari ini."

"Ah. Jangan didengarkan. Kakakku ini menderita penyakit aneh. Mungkin karna kami terlalu miskin, dia jadi suka berandai-andai menjadi orang kaya. Iya kan, Kakak?"

"Ah, iya."

"Kau ini. Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu pada mereka. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" ucap Ichigo berbisik.

"O..Oh, iya?" tanya Kaien takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shuhei Hisagi."

"Dan aku Hirako Shinji."

"Salam kenal." kata mereka berdua sambil membungkukan badan.

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Iya."

"Oh, iya. Kakak sudah waktunya kau pulang ke Karakura." kata Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Tidak. Aku masih mau disini."

"Kakaaak. Tadi kan kau bilang, setelah kau mengantarku ke apartemen, kau akan segera kembali ke Karakura."

"Tapi, aku masih mau disini."

"Ehm, Hisagi-san, Hirako-san, bisa bantu aku 'menyingkirkan' kakakku ini?" pinta Ichigo.

"Oh, bisa-bisa." Kemudian ketiga laki-laki itu mendorong Kaien keluar dari apartemen dengan susah payah. "Hei? Apa-apaan kalian? Teganya kalian! Lepaskan aku!" Kaien meronta, minta dilepaskan. Mereka bertiga tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, akhirnya Kaien berhasil dikeluarkan.

"Hufft. Akhirnya aku bisa tinggal tanpa kakak. Terimakasih ya, teman-teman." ujar Ichigo dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Belum lama kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Ichigo sambil menggedor-gendor pintu. Kalau bukan Kaien, siapa lagi. Ichigo mulai jengkel dengan hal itu, lalu ia berencana mengusir kakaknya itu. Baru beberapa langkah, kedua temannya menghentikannya. "Biarkan kami yang mengurusnya." ujar keduanya. Ichigo hanya diam.

KLEK.

"Aku masih ingin melihat Ichi, bolehkan aku masuk." pinta Kaien dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan.

"Maaf. Biarkan Ichi istirahat. Cepatlah kembali ke Karakura."

"Tapi-" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hirako dan Hisagi menutup pintu kembali.

"Huh! Kau kira aku akan kembali langsung ke Karakura. Tidak akan! Aku akan tinggal di hotel dekat sini. Huahahaha." gumam Kaien.

* * *

Pagi hari. Hari pertama di Universitas Tokyo. Hirako dan Hisagi sudah berpakaian rapi. Sedangkan Ichigo masih asik dengan mimpinya. Melihat Ichigo yang masih tertidur, Hirako dan Hisagi membangunkan Ichigo. "Ichiii! Cepat banguun!" Ichigo akhirnya bangun, namun matanya masih terpejam. "Iya. Pelayan, siapkan pakaian dan sarapan untukku." gumam Ichigo.

"Hah? Pelayan? Ternyata kau ini orang kaya ya, Ichi? Waah~~" gumam Hirako.

"Hei, jangan ber-wah-wahan, bukan waktunya untuk itu. Ayo cepat berangkat. Kita bisa terlamabat." ujar Hisagi,menatap jam tangannya, seraya menarik Hirako.

"Ichi! Cepat bangun! Kami berangkat duluu!" Mendengar itu, Ichigo cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berpakaian rapi lalu berangkat.

**At Universitas Tokyo. Kelas Ichigo..**

Para mahasiswa-mahasiswi telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Ada dua kursi kosong di situ. Ichigo pun mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi tersebut.

"Hei! Ichi!" panggil Hirako dan Hisagi dengan berbisik.

" apa?"

"Jangan duduk disitu. Itu tempat duduknya si perempuan iblis." ujar Hirako.

"Hah? Perempuan iblis?" kata Ichigo berbisik pula.

"Iya.. Jangan duduk disitu. Nanti kau di-" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perempuan yang baru saja mereka bicarakan datang. Dengan death glare mematikan, ia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan dingin. "Hei, kau. Ini tempat dudukku. Minggir kau!" kata perempuan itu sambil menendang Ichigo.

"Iya..Baiklah.." kata Ichigo takut-takut. Ichigo berdiri di depan perempuan itu. Berdiri tegak dengan pandangan kebawah.

"Hei, kau! Kau itu tinggi! Jangan menutupi pandanganku! Cepat duduk!" bentak perempuan itu. Kemudian Ichigo jongkok di depannya.

"Chee. Apa kau segitu bodohnya, hah? Cepat duduk!" bentak perempuan itu lagi. Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk satunya lagi. "Hei! Ini tempat duduk untuk sandaran kakiku. Jadi, beri tempat untuk kakiku!"

Tak lama kemudian, dosen Aizen pun datang. Memulai pelajaran yang lalu. "Ehm, Ohayou gozaimasu. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Karakura. Ichi Shirosaki. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." suruh sang dosen. Teman-teman bertepuk tangan menyambut Ichigo. "E..ehm. A..Aku-" Ichigo masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ayo, silakan Ichi Shiro." kata Aizen-sensei. Ichigo masih belum beranjak. Melihat itu, perempuan iblis itu langsung menendang punggungnyaa. "Cepat maju!" suruh perempuan itu dengan nada penekanan.

GLEK. Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ehm, namaku Ichi Shirosaki. Aku..Aku dari Karakura, salam kenal! Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

* * *

**Break Time...**

Ketiga sahabat itu berkumpul sedang membicarakan sesuatu. "Ehm, kalau aku boleh tahu. Perempuan yang kalian sebut sebagai 'Perempuan Iblis' itu namanya siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Dia orang yang menyebalkan. Tak ada orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Sikapnya yang jahat, suka mem'bully' orang." jelas Hirako.

"Benar sekali, Hirako." ucap Hisagi setuju.

"A..Apa memang begitu?"

"Ya. Karena itu, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau bisa dibununnya perlahan-lahan." kata kedua sahabat Ichigo, menakut-nakuti. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk mereka bertiga berdiri. Merasakan hawa 'setan' yang dapat membunuh mereka. Rupanya hawa itu berasal dari Rukia Kuchiki, perempuan yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Dia berjalan melewati ketiga orang tersebut tanpa menyapa. Dengan berani, Ichigo menyapanya.

"Hai, Rukia Kuchiki," sapa Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" bentak Rukia.

"Aku kan hanya ingin meyaapamu. Kenapa kau malah membentakku?"

"Terserah aku!"

"Rukia Kuchiki. Mengapa sifatmu seperti itu? Kau kan perempuan. Tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu. Cobalah merubah sikapmu itu." ujar Ichigo.

"Kau ini punya masalah apa denganku, hah? Lalu, kalau sikapku seperti ini, masalah untukmu? Kuberi tahu ya, kepala orange. Kau hanya murid baru disini. Jangan pernah mengaturku!" kata Rukia dengan penekanan.

Melihat Ichigo dibegitukan, Hirako dan Hisagi langsung membawa Ichigo pergi dari Rukia. Daripada harus bermasalah dengannya.

**Apartement..**

"Hei, Ichi. Kau berani sekali berbicara pada Rukia? Rukia itu perempuan iblis lho. Kau tak takut mimpi buruk?" tanya Hisagi heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan manusia. Lagipula walaupun sikapnya seperti itu, dia pasti baik kok." ujar Ichigo.

"Kau itu. Aneh sekali."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

_**'Rukia Kuchiki.. Perempuan iblis yang tidak punya teman, suka mem'bully' orang,ya? Kenapa dia berbuat begitu? Ah.. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur.'**_

* * *

To Be Continued.

**::Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon::** Nee-san! Fic requestan anda sudah jadi xDD maaf nih lama buatnya =D. Ini fic saya terinspirasi dari drama Mandarin dengan judul yang sama. Sebenernya saya sudah bikin fic yang menggunakan imajinasi saya sendiri. Tapi, begitu dibaca, rasanya terlalu lebay, dan humornya terkesan seperti dipaksa begitu =D *imajinasi rusak gara2 UN nih+ #plak. Semoga Nee-san suka~~

**Amin =D**

Review please~ :D

27.04.2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Hi, My Sweetheart**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), aneh, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Cast ::**

**I**chigo **K**urosaki (**as**) **L**in **D**a **L**ung = **S**how **L**uo

**R**ukia **K**uchiki (**as**) **B**a** C**hu **J**ie = **R**ainie **Y**ang

* * *

Pagi hari. Di kelas Ichigo. Sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedang bercengkrama. Disisi luar tampak kegaduhan, entah apa itu. Hirako dan Hisagi pun ikut-ikutan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Oh. Rupanya tiga perempuan catik dan populer se-Universitas membuat laki-laki terpesona oleh kecantikan mereka.

"Ehm. Kami disini, akan mengundang kalian untuk datang ke Dance Club Party." kata mereka.

"Yeeeey~~!" teriak para mahasiswa kegirangan.

"Ehm, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mereka adalah perempuan paling populer di kampus ini. Dari kanan, Inoue Orihime. Dia cantik dan baik. Orangnya periang." ujar Hirako.

"Lalu, yang kiri, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Dia sangat seksi. Kau tahu? Tidak mudah bagi kami untuk mendekatinya." ujar Hisagi.

"Dan yang ditengah, adalah Senna Arisaka. Dia ketua dari Dance Club. Ayahnya adalah pemilik universitas ini." lanjutnya.

"Waaaah." gumam Ichigo kagum.

"Kami akan senang bila kalian dapat datang ke pesta." ujar Senna dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tenang! Kami pasti datang!" ucap para mahasiswa dengan semangat. Ketiga perempuan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ehm, kau Ichi Shirosaki, kan?" tanya Senna pada Ichigo, menjabat tangan Ichigo,

"I-Iya. Ka-Kau tahu aku?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tentu aku tahu. Ichi, kuharap kau juga datang." kata Senna dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"I-Iya."

"Senna-chan! Kami juga boleh ikut kan?" tanya Hirako dan Hisagi.

"Tentu saja. Teman Ichigo adalah temanku juga." kata Senna dengan tersenyum.

"Te-Terima kasih, Senna-chan!" ucap keduanya senang.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku." ucap Senna. "Berterimakasihlah pada Ichi." lanjutnya. Kemudian Hirako dan Hisagi langsung menjabat tangan Ichigo, dan mencium tangannya sangat lama. "Ichigo! Terimakasih!"

Sementara itu ketiga perempuan tadi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"He-Hei, kalian! Le-Lepaskan tangankuu!"

**.**

**.**

**#Kuro#**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semuanya memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi. Kecuali, Rukia Kuchiki. Ia justru tidur nyenyak. Melihat muridnya seperti itu, Ichimaru-sensei pun meminta Rukia membacakan puisinya.

"RUKIA!" panggil Ichimaru-sensei. Rukia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hhh..Yea." ucap Rukia malas.

"Cepat baca puisimu itu!" suruh Ichimaru-sensei. Dengan malas, Rukia membaca puisinya.

"Kau.. Pangeran hatiku. Wajahmu mampu membuatku terpesona. Senyummu melelehkan hatiku. Suaramu menggetarkan jiwaku. Aku menyukai apa yang ada dalam dirimu." Rukia membacakan puisi tersebut dengan suara yang indah, hingga membuat Ichigo terpesona.

_**'Suaranya.. Indah sekali.. Bagaikan malaikat. Ah.. Rasanya.. Aku seperti berada di surga, dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Warna merah muda yang menentramkan hati. Aku tak menyangka, suara Rukia sangatlah indah'**_

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo. Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. Kemudian Ichigo mendekatinya. "Rukia, a-aku ingin bicara padamu." kata Ichigo.

"Cih! Aku tak ada waktu untuk berbicara denganmu!" ucap Rukia dengan kasar, menjauhi Ichigo. Melihat Rukia akan pergi, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. "Eh, tunggu dulu!" cegah Ichigo. Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan sengit. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"A..A..Ma-Maaf." kata Ichigo, melepakan tangan Rukia.

"Apa maumu, ha?"

"A-Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Heh? Teman? Cih!"

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan takut-takut.

"Che. Tahu apa kau tentang teman?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sinis.

"Teman akan menghiburmu, menemani hari-harimu disaat kau senang maupun duka." jelas Ichigo pelan-pelan.

"Cih! Menemaniku? Menghiburku? Jangan bercanda." ucap Rukia mengejek.

"Iya. Itulah artinya teman.. Mereka akan membuatmu bahagia. Lihatlah teman-teman di kelas kita, mereka sangat baik."

"Hahaha. Teman. Lucu sekali. Apakah sifat mereka yang seperti itu bisa disebut sebagai teman, hah?"

"Camkan baik-baik dikepala orangemu. Aku tidak akan pernah mempunyai teman! Mana ada orang yang mau bertemanku. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menjadi temanku." kata Rukia sinis dengan tangan sebersedekap.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Che. Aku tidak mau tahu dan aku tak peduli. Bagiku itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tanpa teman, aku masih bisa hidup. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Sudahlah, aku pergi. Minggir!" kata Rukia dengan kasar.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kesepian?"

"Bagiku, kesepian adalah hal yang paling menakutkan."

"Cih, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kesepian adalah hal menakutkan?" tanya Rukia sambil bersandar di dinding koridor.

"Karena aku pernah merasakan itu. Selama 20 tahun, aku tidak pernah punya teman. Maka dari itu, aku selalu mencari teman. Aku ingin mengerti apa itu 'berteman'" kata Ichigo. "Karena itu, apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan konyol. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu," ucap Rukia sinis.

"Kenapa begitu? Dengan berteman, kita bisa saling berbagi, bercanda tawa, dan saling menghibur dikala duka,"

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku bilang, aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku bodoh? Aku ini tidak bodoh! Justru kau yang bodoh! Kau tidak mau berteman! Kau suka kesepian!" kata Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh? Kau―" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hirako dan Hisagi datang, membawa Ichigo pergi dengan menggendong Ichigo.

"Cih! Dasar." kata Rukia sebal.

"Eeeh? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ke pesta club dancer~~" jawab Hisagi dan Hirako.

"Lepaskan akuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**#Kuro#**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman musik memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Beberapa orang menggoyangkan badan, mengikuti irama musik. Suasana sangat ramai, sehingga perlu berbicara agak kencang agar dapat didengarkan.

_**'Te-Tempat ini ramai sekali! Aku benci keramaian'**_ Wajah Ichigo berkerut tidak nyaman karena kebisingan di situ. Ia menutup kedua telinganya.

**Drt..Drt..Drrt **Handphone Ichigo bergetar. Dilayar handphone tertera Kak Kaien memanggil. Kemudian Ichigo menekan tombol answer. **Klik. **_"Halo?"_

"_Halo, Kak Kaien. Ada apa?"_

"_Halo? Ichigo? Aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu. Tempatmu berisik sekali."_

"_Apa, Kak?"_

"_Hei, kau! Kenapa tadi tempatmu berisik sekali? Kau ini sedang dimana?"_

"_A-Aku sedang di pesta club dancer, kak."_

"_Apa? Club Dancer? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"_

"_A-Aku hanya datang karena diundang. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"_

"_Hati-Hati, Ichigo! Perempuan di club dancer itu liar-liar." _

"_Hah? Ma-Masa'?"_

"_Iya. Kau harus hati-hati."_

"_Baiklah, kak."_

"_Bagus. Aku hanya ingin menasehatimu, kau itu laki-laki. Tugas laki-laki adalah melindungi wanita. Ingat itu!"_

"_Baik,"_

"_Sudah ya, jaga dirimu."_**Klik.**

"Hisagi, Hirako aku benci keramaian." kata Ichigo

"Apa?" tanya Hirako ulang, dengan suara agak kencang.

"Aku benci keramaian!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara kencang pula. Kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari tempat pesta dengan langkah cepat. Hirako dan Hisagi pun mengikutinya.

"Hei, Ichi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hisagi.

"Aku mau pulang!" kata Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Senna kan sudah mengundangmu." kata Hirako.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Hisagi.

"Ta-Tapi.." Hirako dan Hisagi mendorong Ichigo memasuki tempat pesta. Terlihat tiga perempuan populer sedang minum bersama. Senna yang melihat Ichigo pun, langsung mendekati Ichigo. "Ichigo!" panggilnya.

"Ah, hei. Arisaka-san."

"Jangan panggil aku Arisaka. Cukup panggil aku Senna." kata Senna.

"Ba-Baiklah."

"DJ, tolong hentikan musiknya." pinta Senna pada DJ. Kemudian, ia mengumpulkan teman-temannya.

"Selamat malam semuanya . Pertama-tama, aku ucapkan terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian. Semoga kalian dapat menikmati pesta ini. Hm, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." kata Senna.

"Dia Ichi Shirosaki, murid pindahan dari Karakura. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman baik." lanjutnya.

"Ha-Hai. A-Apa kab―" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, seseorang berambut abu-abu menyelanya.

"Ichi Shirosaki? Hahaha. Lucu sekali namamu. Seperti nama kartun harimau berwarna pink. Orang tuamu payah dalam memberikan nama." ejek Kakuto, seseorang berambut abu-abu itu.

"A-Apa kau bilang? Kau―"

"Kakuto! Jangan mengejek Ichi seperti itu! Aku tidak suka kau berbuat seperti itu! Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu, pergi kau dari pesta ini!" ucap Senna membela dengan suara yang tegas.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Hei, Kakuto-san. Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Senna-chan. Daripada kau diusir, lebih baik diam." ujar Inoue.

"Benar itu." ucap Neliel. Kakuto pun mengalah. Yah, lebih baik dia begitu.

"Ehm, sudah. Lupakan kejadian tadi, Ichi. Bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku?" ajak Senna pada Ichigo.

"Ber..dansa, dengan..mu?" ulang Ichigo.

"Iya," Senna tersenyum manis.

_**'Aah~~ A-Aku ber..dansa dengan Senna? Beruntungnya dirimu Ichigooo~~ Ta-Tapi, bila tangan Senna menyentuh tubuhku, aku..aku..'**_batin Ichigo kegirangan.

"Ehm, Senna,"

"Iya?"

"Pe-Perempuan di club dancer itu..ti-tidak liar-liar kan?" tanya Ichigo takut-takut.

"Haha, kau itu lucu sekali. Tidak, perempuan di club dancer tidak seperti itu."

"Syukurlah,"

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai berdansa." kata Senna. "Nyalakan musiknya." lanjutnya. Kemudian keduanya berhadapan. Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Senna, sedangkan Senna meletakkan tangannya dileher Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo merasa seperti tersengat listrik, saat tangan Senna menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Ichi, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Senna khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa." ucap Ichigo bohong. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara berdansanya. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo merasa tersengat listrik lagi, saat tangan Senna menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ichi?"

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku merasa haus, aku ingin minum." kata Ichigo mencari alasan.

"Oh, baiklah." Setelah Ichigo pergi, kedua teman Senna datang.

"Hei, Senna. Sepertinya kau menikmati acara dansanya tadi." goda Nel sambil menyenggol Senna.

"Hm, ya begitulah." ucap Senna malu-malu.

"Cieee. Sepertinya kau menyukainya, Senna-chan." goda Inoue.

"Sepertinya begitu."

**#Kuro~#**

Sementara itu, di tempat Ichigo. Hirako dan Hisagi memburunya dengan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai perasaannya saat bersama Senna. "Ichigo, apa yang kau rasakan saat berdansa dengan Senna? Apa kau dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya?" tanya Hirako.

"Apa dia menatapmu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ayo, katakan pada kami!" suruh mereka berdua bersamaan. "Hei! Rambut orange bodoh!" panggil Kakuto yang datang bersama temannya, Ganju Shiba.

"A-Apa maumu, hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan berani, mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hahaha. Apa maksud dengan tinjumu itu, rambut orange mata empat? Kau berani denganku?" ejek Kakuto.

"Sepertinya si kacamata empat ini ingin mengajakmu bertengkar." ucap Ganju memprovokasi.

"Cih. Hei, apa maksudmu mendekati putri pujaanku?" tanya Kakuto marah.

"Si-Siapa putri pujaanmu? Aku tidak tahu." jawab Ichigo tidak tahu menahu.

"Tch. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, putri pujaanku itu Senna Arisaka." jelas Kakuto.

"Se-Senna? A-Aku tidak mendekatinya. Jelas-jelas Senna yang mendekatiku," sanggah Ichigo.

"Senna mendekatimu? Hahaha. Jangan berlagak menjadi laki-laki yang keren. Mana mungkin Senna mau denganmu?" ejek Kakuto.

"Si orange kacamata yang percaya diri sekali." kata Ganju.

"Mu-Mungkin saja Senna mau denganku!" ucap Ichigo dengan percaya diri.

"Cih!" Kakuto mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo. Mengayunkan tinjunya pada Ichigo.

BUGH!

"Ichi!" teriak Hirako, kemudian menangkap tubuh Ichigo jatuh karena dipukul Kakuto.

"Kakuto! Apa maksudmu memukul Ichi?" Senna datang menghampiri Ichi bersama kedua temannya.

"Hei, Kakuto. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Nel.

"Se-Senna? A-Aku―"

"Kakuto! Aku bilang jangan mengganggu Ichi. Kalau kau masih saja mengganggunya, kau tidak akan ku anggap teman lagi!" ancam Senna.

"Cih!" Kakuto dan Ganju pun pergi dari mereka.

"Ichi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok!"

* * *

Malam itu diluar tempat pesta, suasana sangat kelam dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang jalan-jalan. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek berjalan dengan langkah gotai, dengan pandangan melamun. Sepertinya ia sedang mempunyai masalah. Di arah berlawanan, dua orang laki-laki berjalan mendekatinya dengan tampang nakal. "Hai, gadis," sapa lelaki pertama. "Mau kemana?" tanya lelaki kedua.

"Apa mau kalian?" gertak perempuan itu.

"Hoo. Jangan kasar begitu. Manis-manis kok galak sih," ucap lelaki pertama dengan suara yang dibuat manis.

"Manis, mau main bersama kami?" ucap lelaki kedua sambil mencolek dagu perempuan itu.

"Cih! Jangan sentuh aku!" perempuan itu marah, menatap tajam kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Wow, aku takuut." ejek lelaki pertama.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu yang asyik bersama?" kara lelaki kedua sambil menyentuh badan perempuan itu. Dengan kuat, perempuan tersebut menyingkirkan tangan lelaki nakal itu.

"Wah, berani sekali kau berbuat begitu pada kami," kata lelaki pertama dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran?" saran lelaki kedua.

"Saran yang bagus,"

"Cih! Ayo maju. Aku tidak takut pada kalian." tantang perempuan itu.

"Menantang ya? Ayoo, anak manis~ Sluuurp." Kedua laki-laki itu mulai menggerayangi tu dibuh perempuan itu. Dengan berani ia melawan mereka dengan mengayunkan pukulan tinjunya, juga tendangan mautnya. Bukannya menyerah, laki-laki itu semakin bersemangat menyentuh tubuh perempuan itu. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun, langsung mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Ichigo pada kedua lelaki itu.

"Lho? Rukia? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Cih. Mengganggu saja!" Kedua lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Heh, beraninya dengan perempuan saja, dasar BANCI!" ejek Ichigo, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau berani, lawan aku! Aku ini jago karate," lanjutnya, sambil bergaya ala aktor action tak lupa dengan suara 'ciat, ciat-nya'. Kemudian kedua laki-laki itu menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo tidak berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bertahan, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Rukia. Rukia kesal karena ia dilindungi.

"Ichi! Minggir kau! Aku bisa melawan mereka!"

"Ti-Tidak aku akan melindungimu, karena aku laki-laki!" kata Ichigo, bertahan dari pukulan-pukulan kedua laki-laki itu. Kedua lelaki itu masih memukul badan Ichigo. Ichigo menahan rasa sakitnya untuk melindungi Rukia. Kedua laki-laki itu memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi, dan akhirnya Ichigo pingsan.

"Ichi!" teriak Rukia khawatir.

"Hahaha, laki-laki macam apa kau. Dasar lemah." ejek keduanya.

"Kalian―!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia melayangkan pukulan dahsyatnya dan tendangannya pada kedua laki-laki itu, dan akhirnya ia berhasil membuat kedua laki-laki itu menyerah.

Ichigo tertidur lelap di sebuah ruangan, dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'Ichi... Ichi.. Hei, kepala orange! Cepat bangun! Sebuah suara datang entah darimana.

'Ah, suara malaikat itu lagi. Indahnya.. Rukia.. Ru-Rukia?' Ichigo pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sampingnya sudah ada Senna yang sedari tadi menunggunya siuman.

"Se-Senna.." ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Ichi.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Senna dengan ramah.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia pergi, setelah mengantarkanmu kesini, ia merawatmu sebentar, lalu pergi. " jelas Senna.

"Hm, begitu. Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku menunggumu siuman,"

"Hm, terimakasih." ucap Ichigo sambil menjabat tangan Senna. Kemudian, kedua teman Ichigo datang dengan wajah khawatir. "Ichi! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Hirako khawatir.

"Kau tidak gegar otak, kan? Ucap Hisagi khawatir yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ehm. Hirako, Hisagi. Tolong kecilkan suara kalian. Ini Rumah Sakit." sela Senna. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Senna.

"Se-Senna-chaaan!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ssst. Jangan berisik." ucap Senna.

"Ma-Maaf." ujar Hirako dan Hisagi.

"Hm, karena kalian disini, tolong jaga Ichi ya! Ichi, cepat sembuh ya," ucap Senna, menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Ha-Hai!" Setelah Senna keluar dari UKS, Hirako dan Hisagi pun menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang tadi di genggam Senna. Kemudian menciumnya bertubi-tubi. "Oooh, aromanya Senna~~" ucap Hirako.

"Wangiii~~" ucap Hisagi.

"He-Hei, kenapa kalian menciumi tanganku? Aku ini bukan Senna!" Ichigo tidak terima, mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian, mereka pun sadar, lalu melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Hah~~." desah mereka kecewa.

**At Apartement.**

"Apa? Kau bertanya pada Senna, kalau perempuan di club dencer itu liar-liar? Buahahaha! Konyol sekali kau ini!" kata Hirako, menertawakan kepolosan Ichigo.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak di Rumah Sakit? Bukannya kau harus dirawat ya?" tanya Hirako, masih tertawa.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa lagi!" kata Ichigo kesal. Kedua temannya tetap tertawa.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Hirako.

"Karena..." Ichigo terbayang kejadian kemarin, saat ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh dua laki-laki yang mengganggu Rukia pada malam hari. Tiba-tiba, ia berteriak, "HUWAAAA!". Sontak kedua temannya kaget, lalu protes,"Kenapa kau mengagetkan kami?".

"Ru-Rukia.." kata Ichigo menyebut nama Rukia.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Hisagi.

"Aku ingat! Kemarin aku menolong Rukia dari godaan dua cowok brengsek. Lalu saat aku ingin memukul salah satu dari mereka, aku dipukul duluan. Ya! Itu dia!"

"Hah? Rukia digoda? Kau bercanda, Ichigo! Mana ada laki-laki yang berani menggodanya? Lihat saja tampilannya. Dia itu seperti preman!" kata kedua teman Ichigo.

"Tapi itu benar. Walaupun dia seperti preman, dia kan perempuan. Kita sebagai laki-laki harus melindungi wanita. Itu nasehat kak Kaien."

"Oh, begitu. Ok, kami mengerti. Kalau dibayangkan.. Saat Rukia digoda itu.. bagaimana ya.. reaksinya.." kata Hirako dan Hisagi, seraya membayangkan kejadian tersebut. "HUWAA! SERAAAM!" teriak mereka kompak. Hm, sepertinya mereka membayangkannya terlalu jauh.

_**'Bagaimana ya, dengan Rukia. Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah itu? Hm, besok aku harus bertanya padanya.'**_

* * *

"Hari ini, kita akan melakukan pesta barbeque. Karena universitas kita mendapat peringkat ke 2 dalam keunggulan programnya " ucap Ichimaru-sensei. Para mahasiswa-mahasiswi duduk dan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Kecuali, Ichigo. Ia tampak sedang mencari seseorang. 'Rukia kemana ya? Apa dia sakit? Jam segini kok belum datang.' "Selamat siang." kata Ichimaru-sensei mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Semua penghuni kelas pun membubarkan diri, menuju tempat pesta barbeque.

Di tempat pesta barbeque. Semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan untuk pestanya. Ada yang menyiapkan panggangan daging. Ada yang bertugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Dan lainnya. Sedangkan Ichigo bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Hei, Ichi! Kau jangan diam saja! Carilah beberapa batu di danau!" titah Ichimaru-sensei. "Baik!" Kemudian, Ichigo pergi ke danau. Ia melihat seorang perempuan sedang berdiri di tepi danau. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Perempuan itu tampaknya sedang bersiap-siap menerjunkan diri. 'I-Itu..Rukia! A-Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia mau bunuh diri?' batin Ichigo. "Rukia! Jangaaaan!" teriak Ichigo memperingati Rukia, seraya berlari kencang, lalu menyeburkan diri ke danau.

"Hei, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum mandi ya? Hah?" ejek Rukia. Ichigo tidak menyahut sama sekali. Tak ada suara. Yang terdengar hanya, "Blup,blup,blup" sepertinya Ichigo tenggelam karena tak bisa berenang. "Che. Kau pura-pura tenggelam ya? Hahaha lucu sekali! Sudah! Keluar dari sana! Kau ingin mati apa?" Rukai tampaknya masih belum menyadari bahwa Ichigo tenggelam. Suara blup, blup tadi tidak terdengar. Rukia mulai khawatir.

"He-Hei! Kau tidak bercanda ya?" Tak ada jawaban. "Cih!" Rukia pun menyeburkan diri ke danau untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo. Ia berenang meraih tubuh Ichigo. Lalu membawanya kedaratan. Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo agar sadar. Karena tidak bereaksi, ia langsung mengarahkan mulutnya ke mulut Ichigo. Maksudnya, memberi nafas buatan. Di saat itu juga, Ichigo membuka matanya.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo terbaring tidur di sebuah ranjang berwarna violet. Ia tidur dengan berbalut selimut berwarna senada, menutupi tubuh polosnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka matanya. _**'Di mana aku?' **_Ichigo bangun dari ranjang. Menatap ruangan berwarna violet itu. Ia merasa hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangan ke badannya. Dan, dia tidak memakai pakaian! _**'Huwa? Kenapa aku bertelanjang dada? A-Apakah aku di 'itu' in? Hah? 'Itu?' **_batin Ichigo. Kemudian ia mengeratkan selimut yang dipakainya.

Ia mendengar suara ketel yang sudah mendidih dari dapur. Kemudian, ia memberanikan menuju kesana. Dengan menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Tak lupa memakai selimutnya. Di dapur, ia melihat Rukia sedang mematikan ketel. Ia pun mendekatinya.

"Ru-Rukia?" tanya Ichigo takut-takut

"Hn?" jawab Rukia malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Membuatkanmu minuman." jawab Rukia tetap dingin.

"Ehm, ini rumahmu ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau pikir ini rumah orang lain?"

"Ja-Jangan marah dong. Aku kan hanya bertanya." kata Ichigo. "Kau yang membawaku ke sini ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yeah."

"Kau juga yang melepas semua pakaianku?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Kalau iya. Kenapa?" ujar Rukia.

"Kau tidak melakukan 'itu' padaku, kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan takut.

"Itu apa?" jawab Rukia. Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu tentang 'itu' pada Rukia. Dan, Rukia tertawa.

"Buahahaha. Kau pikir aku ini perempuan liar apa? Melakukan 'itu' padamu? Jangan ngaco!" kata Rukia masih tertawa.

"Y-Ya. Siapa tahu begitu,"

"Tch. Memangnya siapa yang mau denganmu?"

"Ti-Tidak tahu,"

"Heh,"

"Ru-Rukia. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Saat aku melihatmu di danau kemarin. Kau tampak sedih. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Tapi—" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. Rukia membetaknya, "Kalau kau terus bertanya, aku akan melakukan hal 'itu' padamu! Dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Ja-Jangan! Ma-Masa kau mau melakukan hal 'itu' padaku, padahal kan kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku," kata Ichigo.

"Makanya, jangan bertanya macam-macam lagi!"

"Tapi kan aku ingin tau. Apa masalahmu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Rukia. Saat melihatmu sedih, aku juga merasa sedih. Karena... Karena aku peduli padamu," ucap Ichigo tulus. Mendengar hal itu, Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan rasa tidak percaya. Ia menatap wajah Ichigo dengan teliti, mencoba menebak apakah Ichigo berbohong dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Apa katamu? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" pinta Rukia.

"Ah? Ulangi lagi? Aku ingin berteman denganmu Rukia.."

"Bukan. Bukan itu, kalimat setelah itu."kata Rukia.

"Oh. Jika kau bersedih, aku juga ikut sedih,"

"Bukan! Bukan yang itu!" ucap Rukia mulai tidak sabar.

"Eh? Yang mana ya? Aku lupa.."

"Peduli! Apa maksudmu dengan kata peduli tadi?"

"Oh, yang itu. Ya, aku peduli padamu. Karena kau temanku," ucap Ichigo, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" ucap Rukia seraya mengguncangkan badan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" kata Ichigo pada Rukia. Dalam hati Rukia senang karena masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Namun, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Ichi!" panggil Rukia.

"I-Iya, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran kesukaanku." kata Rukia.

**Maaf update lama~ (kebiasaan#plak) saya agak lupa sama alurnya, jadi harus nonton lagi doramanya ==" Hehehe *dilemparsandal. Oh, iya saya mau balas review nya ^^**

**L**ya **T**he **C**rying **G**irl **: H**ehehe, tebakan anda benar! ^^V **S**udah saya jelaskan di PM. Hm, terimakasih atas reviewnya. ^^

**O**wwie **O**wl **:: H**ahaha sedih kenapa, senpai? Wah, benarkah? Terimakasih atas review-nya ^^ Di chapter 2 ini sudah agak dipanjangin dikit nih ^^a ntah bagus atau tidak. XD Arigatou, Oda-senpai ! Benar tidak ya? ==a

**n**enk **r**ukiakate **:: H**ehehe, iya baru nih. Fic yang lain nganggur dulu ==a lupa ceritanya #plak Iya, Dorama Mandarin itu ^^ tapi di fic ini mungkin akan ada yang akan saya kurangi adegannya/saya ubah. Trimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**R**ay **K**ousen7 **:: I**ya xDD Ichigo memang anak manja xD #plak. Jarang kan wajah beringas sifat anak mami #digampar . Yosh! Ini chapter 2 nya~~ Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^

**W**int3er **:: S**enpai numpang lewat ya #plak. Hehehe xDD 'Sksd' itu bukannya girlband ya? xD Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^

**H**iroshi **R**ucchan :: **B**ertapa ngapain? Abis manggil tuyul ya? XDD Hehehe begitukah? Saya sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu T^T jadi saya tuliskan saja. Tapi tidak semua charanya. Cukup dua chara itu xD tidak apa kan? Hehe serius? Saya juga merasa begitu. #bangga Terimakasih sudah mereview! Maaf bikin nunggu lama ^^a

**R**ey **A**rie3en :: Hohohoh xDD Kemarin Rukia saya ajak uji nyali. Lalu dia kerasukan preman kampung! xD#plak Uwaaah~! Saya juga IchiRuki lovers! #tos! Terimakasih atas review-nya xDD

**Hontou ni arigatou, minna ^^ Sudah mau baca fic gaje saya.. Ditunggu review-nya untuk chapter 2 ini! \(^o^)/**

**10.06.12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Hi My Sweetheart**

**Genre :: Humor, Romance**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning! :: Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia sampai ke tempat tujuan. Restaurant Las Noches. Restaurant yang Rukia bilang itu. Segera Ichigo dan Rukia menuju tempat duduk. Pelayan mendatangi tempat mereka, untuk memberikan buku menu makanan, lalu mencatatnya di note kecilnya.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan, dengan ramah.

"Aku pesan Bebek Peking, lalu minumnya Orange Juice," kata Rukia. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, aku Lobster Asam Pedas, minumnya air putih saja," kata Ichigo.

"Heh? Orang sepertimu makan Lobster?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Yeah, karena aku sudah terbiasa," ucap Ichigo.

"Wow. Sepertinya kau orang kaya ya,"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak kok. Aku orang miskin. Aku tahu tentang makanan itu dari buku. Karena aku penasaran, jadi aku memesannya," ujar Ichigo berbohong.

"Oh.." gumam Rukia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya pesanan yang ditunggu telah datang. Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan, mereka menuju tempat kasir. Untuk membayar apa yang telah mereka pesan. Sang pegawai kasir menghitung berapa yang harus dibayar. Dan mereka harus membayar 6000 Yen

"Hah? Mahal sekali," kata Rukia. "Aku tidak pernah makan sampai semahal ini," lanjutnya.

"Hei Ichi, kau harus membayar bagianmu."

"A-Apa? A-Aku tidak punya uang," kata Ichigo sambil merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya. Mencoba menemukan uang, yah setidaknya cukup membayar setengahnya. Ia hanya menemukan uang 50 Yen.

"Ru-Rukia, aku hanya memiliki 50 Yen," kata Ichigo sambil meyerahkan uang itu pada Rukia.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku mau mentraktirmu? Ayo! Cepat bayar. Aku tidak peduli kau punya uang atau tidak!" ucap Rukia, tegas. "Atau..! Aku akan menciummu!" ancam Rukia, berbisik.

"A-Apa? Kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Lalu, kau mau mengambil ciuman keduaku?" kata Ichigo berbisik pula.

"Bodoh! Itu bukan ciuman! Itu pertolongan pertama yang kuberikan padamu." Rukia mendorong kepala Ichigo.

"Pokoknya, kau harus membayar semuanya!" kata Rukia menuntut.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Kalau kau tidak membayar, kau harus tinggal dini! Dan kau harus bekerja disini!" bentak Rukia.

"A-Aku tidak mau, Rukia." kata Ichigo dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalau begitu.. Kita ke kantor polisi!" ucap Rukia, sambil mengenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Hah? Ti-Tidak mau. Ka-Kalau begitu, pinjamkan aku uang, Rukia." kata Ichigo putus asa.

"Kau ini begitu bodoh. Aku membelikan makanan tadi untukmu," kata Rukia.

"Ah, terimakasih Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil menjabat tangan Rukia. Rukia pun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Sesosok perempuan tua, sekitar 40 tahun-an, bermata violet, duduk di kursi, di sebuah ruangan. Seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu, malam-malam. Perempuan itu kemudian membuka pintu. "Rukia? Darimana saja kau?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu." jawab Rukia acuh tak acuh, seraya berjalan melewati perempuan tua itu.

"Rukia! Jelaskan padaku!" kata perempuan tua itu menuntut meminta penjelasan. Namun, hanya bantingan pintu dari Rukia-lah yang menjadi jawaban.

"Rukia!"

Di dalam kamar, Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya. Rasa lelah dan kesal ada padanya. "Tch. Menyebalkan!" gumam Rukia. Kemudian terlelap karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

.

.

Di kelas, Ichigo sedang membaca buku kesukaannya. Karya dari William Shakespear. Sedang asik-asiknya mambaca, Rukia langsung menarik tangannya. "He-Hei, Rukia! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Diam! Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kau temanku, kan?" jawab Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ichigo dan Rukia memesan ramen 3 porsi. 2 porsi untuk Rukia dan 1 porsi untuk Ichigo. Setelah mendapat makanannya, mereka lalu mencari tempat duduk. Namun, semua tempat sudah penuh. Kecuali tempat duduknya Senna dan kedua temannya. Ichigo pun mendatangi tempat duduk mereka bertiga.

"Senna, apa kami boleh bergabung denganmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Boleh," jawab Senna tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Tidak untuk dia," ujar Inoue.

"Inoue-san, jangan seperti itu. Rukia kan teman Ichi. Teman Ichi adalah temanku juga," ucap Senna.

"Tch." Akhirnya, mereka berdua makan bersama dengan Senna dan teman-temannya. Suasana diantara mereka sangat suram. Senna dan kedua temannya sibuk bercengkrama membicarakan sesuatu. Sedangkan, Rukia makan dengan diam. Tidak meperdulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena baginya itu tidak penting. Namun, pembicaraan saat ini sangat menyita perhatiannya.

"Hei, berani sekali perempuan jahat seperti dia makan bersama kita," kata Inoue bermaksud menyindir Rukia. Tidak peduli. Itu yang Rukia lakukan.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Inoue. Orang tak berperasaan dan jahat seperti dia mana pantas bergabung dengan kita? Ckckck memalukan," timpal Nel.

"Hei, siapa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia. Perempuan yang disebelahmu," jawab Inoue dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ru-Rukia? Tidak mungkin. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin Rukia begitu," ujar Ichigo membela Rukia.

"Ichi.. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kau itu baik, aku tidak mau kau salah memilih orang untuk menjadi sahabatmu." ucap Inoue. Senna hanya diam saja. Kadang ia memberi kode pada kedua temannya untuk tidak mengatakan hal jelek tentang Rukia. Namun, keduanya tetap melakukannya.

"Inoue-chan, Nel-chan. Sudahlah jangan berkata seperti itu," Senna berbicara.

"Tapi itu memang benar Senna-chan," Inoue membela diri.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu? Rukia berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Saat itu, mereka sangat mesra sekali. Namun tidak lagi, ketika keluarga laki-laki itu bangkrut. Dan di saat itu juga, Rukia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Kejam sekali kan? Lalu, setelah kejadian itu, Grimjoww keluar dari universitas ini." cerita Inoue.

"Hm.. Iya, itu benar." ucap Nel, dengan nada lirih.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Grimjoww Jeagerjaques. Dia adalah laki-laki yang disukai Nel. Kau tahu, betapa meyakitkannya hati Nel saat melihat Grimjoww bermesraan dengan Rukia?" kata Inoue dengan nada sedih.

"Saat melihat Rukia meninggalkan Grimmjow, Nel sangat sedih. Sedih sekali. Ia sangat membenci Rukia. Sangat benci sekali!" lanjut Inoue bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya. Aku sangat membenci Rukia. Sangat." timpal Nel, sambil berlinang air mata. Lalu ia menempelkan wajahnya ke pundak Inoue. Inoue pun menenangkannya. Rukia yang mendengarkannya tetap bersikap biasa—acuh tak acuh. Menganggap pembicaraan mereka hanya angin lalu.

"Selain itu, Rukia juga dianggap anak aneh sewaktu sekolah." ucap Nel, gantian bercerita.

"Aneh? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo, sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rukia yang sedang makan.

"Dia anak yang pendiam, tidak punya teman, dan suka mencuri," Nel berkata, menatap sinis ke arah Rukia.

"Me-Mencuri? Aha, tidak mungkin Rukia berbuat seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah mencuri," kata Ichigo.

"Dia melakukannya, Ichigo. Disaat aku SMA. Aku sekelas dengannya." ucap Inoue sambil mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

Kelas 3-A, SMA Karakura. Suasana kelas begitu ramai. Murid-murid bercengkrama dengan santainya. Ada yang sedang menggosip, membaca buku atau bermain game. Di saat itu, Inoue datang dengan wajah penuh bahagia karena ia baru saja mendapat jam tangan baru, yang dibelinya tadi malam. Ia memamerkan jam tangan tersebut pada teman-teman perempuannya. Decak kagum terdengar dari mulut kumpulan perempuan tersebut yang melihat betapa bagusnya jam tangan itu. Rukia yang saat itu juga disana—diam tanpa ekspresi, hanya memandang kumpulan itu dari jauh.

Inoue lalu meninggalkan jam tangan barunya di dalam tas. Saat itu, ruang kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada Rukia seorang diri. Melihat keadaan yang bagus itu, Rukia-pun mendekati tas milik Inoue. Kemudian ia membuka tas tersebut, mencari jam tangan itu, lalu mengambilnya. Tepatnya mencuri. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan jam itu ke dalam tasnya.

Istirahat pun berakhir. Semuanya mulai masuk kelas. Inoue berniat memakai jam tangan barunya itu mulai membuka tasnya. Ia mencari jam tangannya di tas, namun tidak ketemu. Akhirnya terjadilah keributan. Ia langsung melaporkan kejadian itu pada seorang guru.

"Siapa yang mencuri jam tangan Inoue?" tanya guru itu. Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang mengaku.

Kemudian diputuskanlah, seluruh isi tas akan digeledah satu per satu. Di saat giliran tas Rukia, sang guru menemukan sebuah jam tangan. Lalu memnggil Inoue.

"Inoue, apakah ini jam tanganmu?" tanya guru itu sambil memperlihatkan jamnya.

"I-Iya! Itu punyaku!" jawab Inoue gembira. Kemudian menatap Rukia, yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau..! Pencuri!" tuduh Inoue.

"Rukia! Ikut ibu ke kantor!"

.

.

Akibat kejadian itu, Rukia diberi surat pernyataan. Ia harus datang bersama orangtuanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dirumah, Rukia l;angsung mkenghubungi orangtuanya.

"Ibu, ini aku. Aku dipanggil oleh guru karena aku mendapat masalah. Akuj harus datang ke sekolah bersama Ayah dan ibu." kata Rukia.

"Maaf, Rukia. Ibu ada urusan. Kau ke sekolah sendiri saja ya," ucap Ibu Rukia, menolak.

"Tapi ibu bagaimana dengan—" sebelum selesai dengan kalimatnya, telepon Rukia sudah ditutup oleh ibunya. Rukia hanya menghela napas—tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

#_o_o_o_o

Di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang guru. Rukia ditegur oleh sang guru karena ketidakhadiran orangtuanya.

"Rukia! Sudah ibu katakan orangtuamu harus datang hari ini. Kenapa malah tidak? Apa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada ibumu?"

"..." Diam. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan amarah sang guru. Kemudian sang guru mengguncang-guncangkan badan Rukia. Namun Rukia tetap tidak bergeming. Rukia lalu menyingkirkan tangan guru itu dari tubuhnya, langsung berlari, menjauh dari kantor guru. Bersembunyi.

.

.

"Yah.. Begitulah ceritanya," kata Inoue mengakhiri ceritanya. BRAK! Rukia menggebrak meja makan itu, "Nona, sudahkah anda bercerita?" kata Rukia dengan nada penuh dengan penekanan. Kemudian Rukia menjauh dari tempat itu juga. Ichigo pun mengejarnya.

"Aku heran, apa yang menarik dari Nona Iblis itu? Bisa-bisanya Ichigo mau berteman dengan dia," gumam Nel.

"Nel-chan, sudahlah.." kata Senna.

"Apa kau tidak heran Senna-chan?" tanya Inoue seraya mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Senna tidak menjawab. Hanya meminum jusnya melalui sedotan.

Rukia mengendarai mobilnya dengan mengebut tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Emosi-lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

_**'Aku aneh! Teman sekelasku tidak suka padaku! Bahkan ayah dan ibu tidak menyukaiku! Kalaupun aku mati, tidak akan pernah ada yang peduli!"**_

Rukia mengegas mobilnya. Tak peduli ia akan mati bila melakukan hal itu. Ia melajukan mobilnya lurus terus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan didepan, ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melintas, bukannya berhenti, Rukia makin mencepatkan mobilnya. Berniat menabrakkan mobilnya. Namun kemudian ia mendengar suara Ichigo yang meneriakkan namanya, "Rukiaa!" langsung ia memberhentikan mobilnya. Rukia mulai mengis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pukul 8 Rukia dan Ichigo pulang bersama. Ditengah-tengah itu mereka bercakap-cakap.

"Hei, rambut jeruk," panggil Rukia.

"Hm?" Ichigo menghadap Rukia.

"Dimana orangtuamu? Lalu, kenapa kau kuliah di Universitas Karakura?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, orangtuaku sudah meninggal, saat aku masih kecil," kata Ichigo.

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri, lalu belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena itulah aku kuliah di Universitas Karakura." jelas Ichigo.

"Hm. Orang idiot sepertimu hidup ditengah-tengah orang seperti kami. Berani sekali kau ini. Apa kau tidak takut menjadi bahan ejekan kami?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak peduli, bila aku menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman. Karena.. dengan begitu, aku bisa punya banyak teman. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya banyak teman. Dengan teman, kita bisa berbicara ini-itu. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku merasa senang. Tidak punya teman itu, rasanya menyakitkan. Kesepian dan sangat membosankan." jelas Ichigo. Pelan-pelan.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak pernah punya teman sejak kecil. Kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Wajahnya tampak sedih, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena.. Karena..." Ichigo ingin menjawab, tapi itu tidak mungkin dijawabnya._** 'Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Rukia tentang keluargaku yang kaya itu. Itu karena Kak Kaien selalu melarangku untuk berteman'**_

"Karena.."

"KENAPA?" bentak Rukia yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Karena mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengan orang miskin seperti aku? Iya, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar." kata Rukia. "Karena itu aku harus jauh-jauh darimu," lanjutnya.

"Hahaha iya. Seperti kau menjauhi pacarmu itu," ucap Ichigo, yang bermaksud bercanda. Beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo sadar, ia baru saja menyinggung mantan pacar Rukia. Cepat-cepat ia membungkam mulutnya.

"Ee. Ma-Maaf," ucap Ichigo.

"Tak apa. Kau tidak harus minta maaf," ucap Rukia sedih.

"Eh? Jadi.. Itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar." kata Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku memang melakukannya. Mencampakkan Grimmjow, dan mencuri," lanjutnya sedih.

"Rukia..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan itu."

Pagi hari, seperti biasa kampus penuh dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedang berlalu lalang. Di ruangan Ichigo, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Ichigo hanya duduk terdiam, menunggu teman baiknya, Rukia. Pintu ruangan terbuka. Rukia datang. Ichigo langsung memamerkan senyumnya. Namun Rukia tidak mepedulikannya. Ia langsung duduk di belakang Ichigo. Cuek. Ichigo pun mencoba menyapa. "Ohayou, Rukia," Tidak ditanggapi. Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya, tanda ia bosan. Ichigo berbalik, menghadapkan badannya ke arah papan tulis, dengan wajah murung.

Akhirnya, Ichimaru-sensei datang. "Ohayou, semua." sapanya. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ichimaru-sensei,"

"Hari ini, kita hampir menyelesaikan semester 4. Sebelum kelulusan, saya akan memberi kalian tugas. Tugasnya adalah membuat makalah. Temanya bebas, dikerjakan dua orang. Sekarang, carilah pasangan untuk mengerjakan makalah itu."

Kemudian, semuanya mencari pasangan masing-masing. Langsung berpindah tempat mendekati pasangan kerja makalah-nya. "Ada yang tidak memiliki pasangan?" tanya Ichimaru-sensei. Ichigo dan Rukia lalu mengacungkan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua menjadi satu tim," Ichimaru-sensei memutuskan. Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya.

**.**

Derap langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari memenuhi koridor kampus. Ichigo dengan cepat berlari mengejar Rukia. "Rukia!" panggilnya sambil terus berlari. Rukia tetap berjalan santai namun dipercepat. Tidak ingin berbicara pada Ichigo. Kemudian, Grep. Tangan Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. "Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan nada putus asa. "Lepaskan!" Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Rukia.. Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa salahku?" tanya Ichigo dengan raut muka sedih.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu." kata Rukia dengan penekanan.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau sudah mendengar cerita dari Nel dan Inoue! Aku aneh! Aku pendiam! Aku pencuri! Apa kau masih mau berteman denganku, hah?" jelas Rukia dengan nada marah.

"So-Soal itu.. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya! Aku percaya Rukia tidak melakukan hal itu. Walaupun kau selalu kasar padaku, aku tahu. Dibalik sifat kasarmu pasti ada sifatmu yang lain. Yang lembut dan pengertian. Maka dari itu aku mau berteman denganmu." jelas Ichigo panjang lebar. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Raut muka Rukia tamapak bahagia. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat itu. Namun cepat-cepat ia kembali bersikap galak. Tak mau apa yang sedang dirasakannya ketahuan oleh Ichigo. "Ichigo! Kutunggu kau di Perpustakaan kota Karakura. Jam 9 pagi kau harus datang." kata Rukia mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo.

Kota Karakura. Saat ini ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalanan. Asap kendaraan yang penuh dengan karbondioksida mengudara dengan bebasnya. Ichigo berjalan menyusuri taman kota dengan sebuah peta petujuk ditangannya. Ia mencari letak perpustakaan kota Karakura itu. Namun ia tetap tidak tahu.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang sudah menunggu di luar perpustakaan, mulai kesal. Ia sudah menunggu selama 30 menit. Namun Ichigo belum datang juga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ichigo. "Halo, Ichigo! Kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ah, Rukia. A-Aku tidak tahu ini dimana." kata Ichigo sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tch! Kau ini! Cepatlah kau datang kesini. Sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan tutup." kata Rukia.

"Ba-Bagaimana caranya aku ke sana?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Disana ada bus, kan?"

"Bu-Bus? Aku belum pernah naik bus," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau ini...!" kata Rukia. "Sudahlah! Sekarang kau ada dimana? Apa yang ada disana?" lanjutnya.

"Hem.. Ada bianglala dan sungai kecil di belakangku,"

"Diam disitu! Aku akan menjemputmu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Menuju mobil silvernya dengan aura hitam menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Rukia sampai di tempat Ichigo.

"Ah, Rukia," kata Ichigo.

"Wah~ Ini mobilmu? Ke-Keren sekali!" lanjutnya tertarik dengan mobil Rukia. Ichigo ingin menyentuh mobil itu, namun dihentikan oleh Rukia.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkan kau menyentuh mobilku?" bentak Rukia.

"Ma-Masa hanya menyentuhnya saja tidak boleh?" kata Ichigo protes.

"Cih! Cepat naik!" suruh Rukia.

"E-Ehm... Rukia. Bagaimana kalau kita naik bus?" Ichigo menyarankan.

"Heh. Aku ada mobil, kenapa harus naik bus?" tanya Rukia.

"A-Aku ingin merasakan yang namanya menaiki bus," kata Ichigo malu-malu.

"Hhh... Ya sudah! Ayo kita naik bus." kata Rukia terpaksa.

**To be Continued**

**Pyon-nee :: **Gomenasai telat update (_ _)/ Lappy saya dibawa sama Kaa-san~ terus saya juga sedang MOS jadi ditunda dulu XD #plak Gomenasai sekali lagi ~~~

**zetta hikaru ::** Salam kenal juga ^^. Iya tidak apa-apa, maaf baru update sekarang (_ _)/ Tetap ikuti cerita ini ya~ Terimakasih~

**rieka kuchiki ga login :: **Ahahaha benarkan? Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini ^^

**Naruzhea AiChi :: **Yuhu~ Eva-nee #tebar kissu #plak Iya ini fanfic saya~~ Ulullluuluuu \('o')/ Hohoho Rukia memang dibuat begitu karna ada sesuatu~~ Soal itu... Biar Tuhan yang tau~~ #plakdungdes Ikuti terus yaaa fic ini Arigatou ^^

**AkiHisa Pyon :: **Ahahaha~ Benarkah lucu/ saya rasa malah tidak lucu ._. Ok, arigatou udah review~ Review lagi yaaa~

**PS :: **Kalau kalian merasa cerita ini agak aneh dan nggak nyambung saya minta maaf karena sejak menulis chapter pertama, ceritanya udah kebalik sama drama aslinya ._.v maaf lhoooo yaaa~~

**Hontou ni Arigatou!**

**Selamat beribadah Puasa ^^**

**KuroShinichiKudo**

**26.07.12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :: Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Hi My Sweetheart**

**Genre :: Humor, Romance**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning! :: Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Kemudian, Rukia dan Ichigo mulai menaiki bus. Bus pun mulai berjalan. Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia dengan berpegangan besi penyangga. Sedangkan Rukia duduk. Tiba-tiba bus mengalami goncangan. Tubuh Ichigo menyenggol Rukia yang sedang duduk.

"Rukia.. Maaf." kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya menatap kesal pada Ichigo. Bus berhenti, ada penumpang yang akan naik. Seorang ibu yang sedang hamil dan menggandeng anak perempuannya. Rukia yang melihat mereka, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki secara tidak sopan langsung menduduki tempat yang tadi digunakan Rukia.

"Heh! Apa dengan berdiri kau bisa mati?! Cepat bangun!" bentak Rukia sambil memukul kepala laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu meninggalkan tempat duduk itu. Rukia menyilahkan wanita hamil itu duduk di kursinya.

"Terimakasih," kata wanita itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia.

"Hei, Rukia. Aku tidak pernah tau. Kau akan berdiri dari tempat duduk itu demi wanita hamil dan anak kecik," kata Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Hei. Semua orang tahu itu."

"Rukia, terimakasih telah mengajariku tentang hal itu." ucap Ichigo.

"Astagaaa. Aku heran orang macam kau hidup selama 20 tahun, melakukan apa saja di dunia ini? Kau tidak punya teman, kau tak pernah membayar makananmu dengan uangmu sendiri dan kau tak pernah naik bis. Berapa banyak hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan?" ucap Rukia heran, dengan Ichigo.

"Banyak! Banyak hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan! Karena itu aku datang ke kuampus ini sendirian!" jawab Ichigo antusias. "Aku ingin punya pengalaman. Pengalaman pertamaku... bersamu." lanjut Ichigo.

"Phew! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh!" kata Rukia dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Waktu pertama kali aku naik bis adalah bersamamu!" ucap Ichigo jujur.

"Tch! Diam kau!" Rukia tidak suka.

Setelah beberapa menit bis berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di perpustakaan kota. Ichigo dan Rukia turun dari bis, lalu mul;ai memasuki perpustakaan kota. Pengunjung perpustakaan sangat banyak, namun suasana disana sangat sepi, senyap. Tidak ada orang yang berbicara sedikitpun. Rukia mempercepat langkah kakinya, dengan diikuti oleh Ichigo dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?!" bentak Rukia dengan berbisik.

"Aku takut tersesat." kata Ichigo.

"Tsh." Kemudian mereka menyusuri perpustakaan, kanan-kiri penuh dengan deretan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dengan dipenuhi banyak buku. Akhirnya Rukia sampai di satu rak buku yang mungkin disana ada buku yang dicarinya. Rukia melihat-lihat deretan buku itu dengan serius. Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan senyuman diwajahnya disertai bentuk love-love(?) di matanya, yang cukup membuat Rukia muak.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan jijik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo dengan sikap yang agak centil, mungkin?

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau berbicara padaku dengan sikap seperti itu!"

"Ehm..." Ichigo memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Rukia. "Kami-sama... Aku mulai gila!" kata Rukia. Kemudian Rukia mengambil sebuah buku yang ternyata akan diambil juga oleh Ichigo. Tangan mereka pun bersentuhan. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan wajah kesal. Sedangkan Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan wajah tersipu. "Hai," kata Ichigo dengan wajah berseri. Rukia menarik tangannya dari Ichigo.

Kemudian, Rukia menuju temapt duduk, sambil membaca buku. Ichigo pun mengikutinya. Menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan buku, lalu menatap Rukia. Rukia balik memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau kau menatapku seperti itu lagi, aku akan mencolok matamu!" ancam Rukia dengan nada penuh penekanan. Orang-orang di perpustakaan pun langsung metap Rukia dengan pandangan aneh. "Maaf, maaf." kata Ichigo pada mereka.

"Kau ini melihatku atau membaca buku?!" tanya Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"Bukankah kau melihatku? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tadi melihatmu?" kata Ichigo.

"Oh. Sekarang kau pandai bicara ya? Kau mau kuhajar, hah?!" kata Rukia. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Eeh—" Ichigo langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Rukia. Rukia pun langsung mengejarnya. Mereka saling kejar-mengejar. Ichigo mengejek Rukia dengan bibir dimajukan(?). Rukia kesal melihatnya, lalu ingin menuju tempat Ichigo. Secara tidak sengaja, Rukia menyenggol rak buku. Kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh, diikuti rak bukunya jatuh. Dengan cepat, Ichigo melindungi Rukia dengan badannya. Agar Rukia tidak kejatuhan rak buku tersebut.

Kepala Ichigo kejatuhan buku-buku, kemudian ia pingsan. Lalu, Rukia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo. Semua orang disana pun melihat mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari. Mereka pulang berjalan kaki bersama-sama. Angin malam yang dingin disertai bintang-bintang di langit yang indah, menemani perbincangan mereka.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau bertanya itu padaku? Aha, kepalaku rasanya seperti tidak ada," kata Ichigo dengan bercanda.

"Kau bodoh! Aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini, tapi kau masih saja dapet tersenyum?! Aku pikir kau terlalu lucu," ucap Rukia.

"Bagaimana aku bsia terlihat lucu?!" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah seram.

* * *

"Dihitung dari banyaknya kau telah menyelamatkanku," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm. Pertama, aku menyelamatkanmu dari laki-laki brengsek itu. Lalu, saat kau ingin bunuh diri,dan tadi menlindungimu dari rak buku itu. Totalnya 3 kali."

"Lalu, kapan itu akan berakhir?"

"Ehm, 3 kali juga," kata Ichigo sambil berhitung.

"Kau selalu ingin menyelamatkanku. Dan aku selalu baik-baik saja. Apa kau pikir itu tidak lucu?"

"Ahahaha. Kau lucu sekali!" kata Rukia dengan tertawa.

"Ok. Aku sangat lucu."

"Pffft."

"Aku lucu, aneh, lemah! Kau senang sekarang?!" ucap Ichigo marah.

"Hei, aku tidak menertawakanmu. Aku hanya... Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menertawakanmu." kata Rukia masih tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Senna dkk muncul dihadapan mereka. Rukia menatap tak senang kepada mereka. _"Astaga, aku kan dilarang berbicara dengan Rukia oleh mereka. Dan sekarang aku sedang bersama Rukia. Inoue pasti marah."_ batin Ichigo.

"Ichi, kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengannya?" tanya Senna.

"Aku dan Rukia teman sekelompok untuk tugas kuliah. Kami tadi pergi bersama ke perpustakaan." kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak punya teman sekelompok. Lalu dia memaksamu untuk menjadi teman sekelompoknya kan?" tebak Inoue.

"Kau salah. Justru sebaliknya." kata Rukia.

"Aku menginginkan Rukia menjadi teman sekelompokku." ucap Ichigo mendukung perkataan Rukia.

"Ichi, kau ingin berteman baik dengan kami bertiga kan?" kata Neliel. "Maka, jauhilah dia," lanjutnya.

"Tak bisakah aku bisa berteman dengan kalian berempat diwaktu yang sama?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus pilih salah satu!" kata Neliel tegas.

"Semua orang itu teman sekolah. Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau kau ingin berteman dengan Rukia, kau tidak boleh memgikuti dance club kami." kata Neliel. Rukia langsung merangkul tangan Ichigo.

"Kami bukan hanya teman. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih." kata Rukia pada Senna.

"Ya, benar. Kami sepasang keka—" perkataan Ichigo terhenti.

Neliel dan Inoue menatap Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tidak percaya. "Aku dan... kau berpacaran?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia, tidak percaya.

"Ya, kalau kau tak berpacaran denganku, mengapa kau tinggal dirumahku, dan tidur dikasurku?" ucap Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo.

Senna terkejut dengan perkataan Rukia. "Kau tinggal dirumah Rukia, lalu tidur bersama dengannya?" tanya Senna marah.

"Aku bahkan melihat tubuh kekarmu... Dan boxer pantera pinkmu." kata Rukia memancing emosi Senna.

"Tubuh kekar?!" ucap Inoue tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Boxer pantera pink?!" ucap Neliel.

"Apakah yang seperti itu masih tidak disebut sebagai kekasih? Hm?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo. Juga ditujukan pada tiga gadis itu.

"Hah?"

"Ichigo, apa yang dia katakan itu benar?" tanya Senna. "Dia tidak berbohong, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Yah. Itu benar. Tapi—"

"Kau mau bilang, bahwa semuanya tidak terjadi?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo dengan wajah sangat manis. Senna menatap tidak percaya.

"Ichigo, kau— Kalian tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih..." kata Senna.

"KAMI adalah sepasang kekasih!" kata Rukia. Lalu mendekatkan wajah Ichigo ke wajahnya. Rukia mencium Ichigo, untuk menegaskan pada Senna. Bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ichigo dan Senna kaget.

"_Ciuman pertamaku!"_

Beberapa menit akhirnya Rukia mengakhiri ciumannya. Senna dan teman-temannya terdiam melihatnya. Rukia kemudian tersenyum puas pada Senna. Lalu menjauhkan diri dari Senna dkk. Senna tertunduk lesu.

**#**

**#**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ichigo, menghempaskan tangan Rukia. "Kenapa kau menciumku?! Kau tahu, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku!"

"Itu.. ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. "Kau belum pernah berciuman?"

"Iya," jawab Ichigo sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Rukia

"Kau sudah berumur 20 tahun, tapi kau belum pernah mencium seseorang?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum pernah berciuman!" kata Ichigo kesal. "Daripada kau, mencium orang lain secara tidak jelas!"

"Kau tua, dan kau belum pernah mencium seseorang. Aku menciummu, jadi harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku!" kata Rukia. "Dan ini tidak seperti saat aku menyentuh bibirmu!"

"Kau... menyentuh bibirku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kapan? Dimana?"

"Hhhh... Saat kau tenggelam di danau waktu itu!" ucap Rukia. "Aku melakukan ciuman keselamatan padamu(?)" Ichigo membayangkan waktu dirinya diselamatkan oleh Rukia, melalui ciuman.

"Kau benar-benar menciumku?"

"Itu ciuman keselamatan! Bukan ciuman! Ingat itu!" kata Rukia dengan tegas.

"Oh, iya! Yang itu tidak dihitung." kata Ichigo lega. "Tapi yang ini... Oh tidaak! Aku tidak peduli kapan itu tapi kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Rukia menrangkul pundak Ichigo. "Ciuman pertama-ciuman pertama. Apakah kau sudah selesai mebicarakan hal itu? Itu hanya ciuman pertama. Kenapa hal itu harus menjadi masalah besar?"

"Ciuman pertama adalah hal penting! Itu hanya untuk orang yang aku cintai," kata Ichigo. "Bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu mengambil ciuman pertama milikku,"

"Apakah kau terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis, eh? Bagaimana dengan laki-laki sebenarnya didunia ini? Kau tidak akan memintaku tanggungjawab kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan meminta tanggungjawab! Aku ingin kau mengembalikan ciuman pertamaku!" Kembalikan! Kembalikan!"

Rukia menampar wajah Ichigo. "Bisakah kau tidak membuat dirimu terlihat sangat menyedihkan?! Menagapa kau tidak menatap dirimu sendiri?! Denagn rambut orangemu, alismu yang aneh, dan sikapmu yang seperti anak kecil. Kau tau itu, rambut orange aneh!" kata Rukia, lalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu?!" tanya Ichigo marah. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau telah mencuri ciuman pertama seseorang, lalu mengejeknya aneh? Kau yang melakukan kesalahan dan kau membuatnya terlihat benar. Pantas saja tidak ada yang menyukaimu!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada marah. Rukia hanya terdiam. "Katakan lagi!" Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku bilang perempuan jahat sepertimu, bangga dan keras kepala. Pantas saja tisak ada yang menyukaimu! Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanmu! Karena kau sangat menyebalkan!" ucap Ichigo mengulangi perkataannya lagi. Lalu, Rukia mendekati Ichigo. Dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya, mengarahkan buku tersebut ke kepala Ichigo. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau akan memukulku lagi?" Keduanya saling terdiam. Rukia terlihat sangat marah dan sedih mendengar itu. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

Di Asrama. Hisagi dan Hirako sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas makalah. "Hmm... Aku tidak paham dengan sumber wacana ini," kata Shinji.

"Hm, kalau yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Hirako, menunjukkan selembar kertas.

"Itu juga sulit dimengerti, Hirako. Apa kau tak bisa mencari sumber makalah yang lebih mudah dimengerti?" kata Hisagi protes.

"Ah! Kau ini! Aku kan sudah berusaha mencari!" kata Hirako membela.

Ichigo datang dengan wajah muram. Ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya sambil berpikir sesuatu. Berpikir tentang kejadian yang tadi ia alami.

"Dia itu kenapa? Datang-datang wajahnya langsung begitu," kata Hirako. Kemudian Hirako dan Hisagi mendekati Ichigo. "Hei, Ichi. Melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu, apa kau telah di bully oleh Rukia?" tanya Hisagi.

"Bully... ya. Kau benar." kata Ichigo sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Dia itu suka tidur dikelas. Mungkin ia tidak mau mengerjakan tugas itu. Jadi kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri. Menjadi teman partner nya itu adalah kesialanmu" ucap Hisagi pada Ichigo.

"Ya. Sungguh sial."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa sekuat itu berada didekatnya? Dan kenapa kau memegangi bibirmu terus?" tanya Hisagi.

"Apa bibirmu sakit?" tanya Hirako. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hirako, agak terkejut.

"Ah. Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo pada mereka berdua.

"Kalau soal makalah, jangan tanyakan! Karena kami tidak paham." kata Hisagi.

"Ini bukan tentang makalah," kata Ichigo cepat-cepat.

"Ah... Syukurlahlah," kata Hirako dan Hisagi bersamaan. "Kalau bukan tentang makalah, lalu apa?"

"Apakah kalian pernah berciuman?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ciuman?!" kata Hirako dan Hisagi bersamaan, sambil menyentuh bibir. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Cepat jawab," ucap Ichigo.

"Ehm, aku... "

"Jangan bilang kalian belum pernah berciuman." kata Ichigo. Hirako dan Hisagi saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa. "Ahahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kami tidak pernah mencium seseorang? Kau bercanda!"

"Aku sudah beberapa kali berciuman. Dan rasanya enak sekali!" kata Hisagi.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya berciuman itu?!" tanya Ichigo bersemangat.

"Mencium bibir seseorang itu rasanya seperti arum manis yang lembut dan saat berciuman, tubuhnya akan terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Dan kau juga akan merasa dunia berputar-putar. Juga, seperti kembang api yang meletus dikepalamu." jelas Hirako.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu," Ichigo bergumam.

"Kau berciuman dengan seseorang, tapi kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Hisagi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Siapa yang kau cium?" tanya Hirako.

"Tidak, tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berkata kau tidak merasakan hal itu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ya. Siapa yang kau cium? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hirako.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi. Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur. Hisagi dan Hirako bingung melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Ciuman..." gumam Hisagi sambil memajukan bibirnya ke arah Hirako. Hirako langsung menampar wajah Hisagi. Lalu, mereka pun bertengkar.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo membuka matanya, agar temannya tidak tahu bahwa ia pura-pura tidur. _'Kalau sampai mereka tahu ciuman pertamaku saat bersama Rukia, past mereka akan menertawakanku.'_

Tengah hari, Ichigo terbangun. 'Apakah yang aku katakan pada Rukia waktu itu terlalu kasar? Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Apakah ia akan marah kepadaku? Ah, tidak. Siapa suruh dia langsung menciumku. Itu kan' ciuman pertamaku!

Paginya, suara jam berdenting di Universitas Tokyo. Suara derap kaki Rukia memenuhi koridor kampus. Di kelas, Ichigo sedang menunggu Rukia dengan cemas. Akhirnya Rukia sampai. "Hei, Rukia aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal." kata Ichigo. Namun, Rukia tidak menghiraukannya. Rukia tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Rukia. Apa kau mendengarkan kata-kataku?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia tetap diam. Tidak memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Ah! Aizen-sensei melakukan atraksi holahop tanpa memakai pakaian lho!" kata Ichigo, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Aizen-sensei datang dengan beberapa buku ditangannya.  
"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya pada Ichigo. Hirako dan Hisagi tertawa tertahan. Ichigo mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Aizen-sensei.

"Ah.. tidak-tidak." jawab Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo, mendengus kesal.

"Sudah 2 minggu saya menyuruh kalian mengerjakan tugas makalah. Makalah tersebut menentukan semester akhir harap kalain semua fokus dan bekerja keras dalam mengerjakan makalah tersebut. Kalian pasti tidak mau gagal karena makalah tersebut. Apakah ada pertanyaan?" kata Aizen-sensei.

Kemudian, Ichigo mengacungkan tangan. "Yak, Ichigo. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Aizen-sensei.

"Teman partnerku tidak mau berbicara denganku," kata Ichigo.

"Apakah teman partnermu itu Rukia?" tanya Aizen-sensei.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo.

"Rukia Kuchiki, kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara dengan Ichi Shirosaki?" tanya Aizen-sensei pada Rukia.

"Sensei, kami hanya harus mencari sumber wacana untuk makalah. Kenapa kami harus berbicara?" kata Rukia sinis.

'Tanpa berbicara, kita tidak akan bisa mengerjakan makalah." jawab Ichigo.

"Berbicara jelas, dan mengerjakan makalah. Lalu? Siapa yang akan mengerjakan makalah itu?!" kata Rukia, menatap Ichigo kesal. "Ada masalah?!" Ichigo takut menatap Rukia. Dengan segera Ichigo menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada masalah," ujarnya takut-takut.

"Hm. Baiklah, tidak ada masalah. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini," kata Aizen-sensei.

**...**

**...**

Bel berdering, tanda pelajaran telah usai. Cepat-cepat Rukia mengemasi barang lalu menuju keluar kelas. Ichigo pun mengejarnya. Dan Hirako-Hisagi mengikuti Ichigo dibelakangnya. "Hei! Apa kau tidak berpikir, kau ini telalu kasar?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Lalu bagaimana?" kata Rukia dengan nada kasar, menatap Ichigo."

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan padaku. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku yang melakukan hal menyakitkan padamu?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Rukia santai.

"Saat aku menjadi teman sekelasmu, saat kau bersamamu dan apapun yang kita lakukan bersama, kau selalu menyakitiku sesuka hatimu. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, kau menciumku didepan Senna dan teman-temannya!" kata Ichigo marah. Perkataan Ichigo membuat Hisagi dan Hirako kaget.

"Apa kau tidak marah jika seseorang mengambil ciuman pertamamu tanpa permisi?!'

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan hal itu? Aku perempuan jahat, yang sangat bangga, dan keras kepala, iyakan? Kau boleh menyukai orang lain, tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan makalah kita?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita tetap mengerjakan makalah, tapi tidak saling berbicara!"

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu!" kata ichigo. "Tapi.. bagaimana aku tahu kapan kita akan mengerjakan makalah?" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menelponmu."

"Bukankah itu sama saja saling berbicara?"

"Selama itu tentang sumber wacana makalah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Rukia.

"Ya sudah. Mulai hari ini kita mencari sumber wacana! Tidak ada saling berbicara, tidak makan bersama,tidak berciuman—" Kemudian bayangan Rukia sedang mencium dirinya terlintas di benak Ichigo.

**To be continued.**

**Buat Pyon-nee : **Gyaaa! Hontou ni gomennasai! Saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini beberapa bulan! (_ _) #sungkem. Semoga ini fic lebih baik daris ebelumnya. Maap ya kalau jelek ( _ _) #sungkemlagi.

P.S :: Ehm, aku bingung mau pake kata apa untuk menjelaskan tempat yang digunakan Ichigo mengiap selama kuliah di Tokyo Daigaku. Di Chapter awal saya tulis Dorm/Apartemen. Nah, sekarang saya ganti asrama. Jadi begitu. Maaf membuat kalian bingung! (_ _) #sungkem.

Arigatou to Gomennasai, Reader (_ _) Semoga kalian senang~

**241212-**


End file.
